The present invention concerns an article bearing a quantity of insect repellent or pesticide and attachable to a surface area.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,071,704 and 5,455,043 (a continuation-in-part thereof) disclose the use of an adhesive on a laminate article having an insecticide bearing component. The articles disclosed in both of the above patents have several laminae including an adhesive member, an impermeable backing member, a reservoir member, a diffusion rate limiting member and a decorative outer layer. The compound carried within the polymeric reservoir member of the laminate is mentioned as being a perfume or fragrance or an insect repellent with diffusion of same controlled by a porous limiting membrane. The reservoir layer or member was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,704 as being of a cellulose nature or a polymer gel or porous polypropylene. Both of the foregoing patents disclose laminate structures with several layers or laminae.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,279 discloses an insect-repellent assembly utilizing a carrier member of activated carbon fibers which carries an insect repellent. The carrier member may be paper containing activated carbon fibers. Various methods for applying the insect repellent to a carrier body include dipping, spraying, coating (utilizing rolls) with insecticide or insect-repellent agent suitable for repelling cockroaches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,636 discloses an animal repelling article having sustained release capability with various suggested agents directed toward achieving sustained release of the repellent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,328 discloses the application of an adhesive to the surface of articles of cork composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,248 discloses the use of granulated cork as a constituent of sheet material.